Episode 12: The Last Frownbender
"The Last Frownbender" was originally released on July 5, 2010. Description It's time to celebrate the fact that you didn't blow off any fingers or hands during last night's Independence Day festivities -- why not exercise your still-present digits by clicking on the button which brings the sounds of our voices into your ear holes? It's right there. No, to the left. Left a bit more. Now you're playing Jezzball. Close that window. Click the X! You can do it, grandpa! Suggested Talking Points Sex Chameleon, Jumping to Pedo conclusions, J.P. Garglestench, your best worst friend, nose whiskey, the boner fairy, bucket list break-up. Outline 00:25: Intro. The McElroys declare this "The Ipecac Edition" because they are going to "vomit mad advice." Griffin has moved from Cincinnati, where he was living with Travis, to Chicago. 02:02 - Formspring - My university flatmates have gone home for the summer. However I have a summer placement. What can I do to stop becoming too bored or going slightly crazy?" 04:18 - Formspring - I'm in a situation. I love this girl I work with but she has a boyfriend. She has told me she likes me and wants to date me, but she doesn't want to lose what she has with her current boyfriend, but I really want to date her. What should I do?" 07:14 - Recently at a campout with a couple friends in my back yard in the Canadian woods, I got really close to a girl my friend has been chasing for a while and ended up hooking up with her without anyone else noticing. Should I tell my bud or keep it a secret? -- Jacob via Gmail 09:12 - Y - Yahoo Answers user Jessica asks: Can I hit american men? Hi I am Jessica from France and this fall I will be going to college in the US. I just wondered, If dirty american boy tries to hit on me, can I slap him hard in se mouth with clenched fist so his yellow teeth breaks? Only French man can touch this. Will this get me in trouble? 11:17 - I work with many interesting people. One in particular has a disturbing moustache that looks like he would drive an icecream truck and have a basement full of children. How do I nicely infom him that his moustache is a sad and failed attempt at having facial hair? -- Dan from Gmail 14:39 - I was walking with probably best friend. She has made it clear that I am in her friend circle, although the way she said it also said that to who is now... cuts it off there and says "Nope. Sorry, Brendan. Maybe get that stuff right. I can't do this with you." -- Brendan from Gmail 14:59 - My friend and I live in LA. Whenever he talks about going to any place outside the city he refers to it as 'going down to whateversberg,' regardless of the town's location, north or south of Los Angeles. Likewise, if we're heading into the city from someplace north he says 'heading up to LA.' So to recap, he thinks that if you're going to a bigger city, then you call it 'going up to' that place even though the larger city may be located more southern on the actual globe, even on the same latitude. He listens to the show and his name is Mark. Please tell him he is wrong so I can have this one trivial but incontrovertible moment of being right to lord over him for all of time. Help me, MBMBaM, you're my only hope. -- Tyler from Gmail 18:12 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user StephP, who asks:The title goof appears in this section. Is it possible to bend air, water, fire, and earth like in Avatar? If so, please help me learn how to. Like in the show Avatar. 19:04 - Formspring - What are your guys stance on the changing of last names when people get married? My current girlfriend just told me that if we ever got married she would be keeping her last name. She claims it's a sexist tradition. Should I be offended? 21:52 - Formspring - I just started seeing this guy and I feel uncomfortable whenever he tries to take my shirt off. I like him a lot, but I'm not a skinny girl and I feel like he won't like what he sees underneath. Do men even care, or do they just want boobs? 23:38 - Y Does anyone here find Micheal Cera really attractive? I dont know why but I really really like him, I think it's just his amazing personality lol. 24:20 - Ye three brothers. My best friend is a bit of a dick. He takes the piss out of everything I say and bitches about me constantly. How can I put him in his place? 26:18 - You guys are so chipper and gleeful, you're never down. How do you do this? -- Matt via Gmail And! The three of you seem to be on great terms as adults. Were you always good friends or does that amicable nature of family just naturally reveal itself after you no longer have to share a living space? 28:34 - As a woman, what is the best way to seduce a man? 29:23 - Sent in by Tyler, from Yahoo Answers user Mr. H, who asks: Exactly how can I get horny? I don't get it. I look at something sexual and dirty, and then what? Do I have to have a specific mindset to get fully horny? I tried saying over and over in my head 'Oh God I want that so badly' or something like that. That didn't help. Am I supposed to get a big emotional feeling when I get horny? Is it like my heart-beat changes during horniness? What aspect of the dirty thought is suposed to make me horny? I looked at something that made me horny, but it only worked for a few seconds and then it went away, and sometimes it doesn't work at all. What do I have to do to keep the feeling? Please, someone give me a real answer, nothing like 'You'll know when it happens.' 32:05 - Formspring - Help, I need to get my girlfriend back. Any advice brothers? 34:11 - Housekeeping 35:50 - FY - From Yahoo Answers user Rick, who asks: I just got out of jail. When is NWA World Championship Wrestling on? Quotes On Mastering The Five Elements On Whether Men Like When Women Are Shirtless On How Exactly To Become Aroused Trivia Deep Cuts References Category:Episodes Category:Feminist Category:Tristan the Marine